Konohamaru's Prank
by Dorsomaru
Summary: Konohamaru plays a prank that changes Naruto and Sakura's lives forever... Two shot, based off Manga Chapter 347. NaruSaku!
1. Konohamaru's Prank!

_K, this fanfic has been rattling around in my head since I saw this chapter, and I finally decided to write it up and share it. Enjoy, I hope you find it as amusing to read as it was in my head when I thought of it. I'm not sure if it's been done before because I didn't look, but I really hope it hasn't._

_This takes place immediately after chapter 347, contains spoilers._

_I do not own Naruto… if I did, Naruto would be getting some sweet cherry pie… CHERRY BLOSSOM PIE AM I RITE? LOLOLOLOL… Okay, I'll STFU now._

_EDIT: A/N: Well hey hey hey. Fixing the grammar and a few things, then putting up le second chapter, enjoy!_

* * *

Konohamaru was heading towards the training grounds to meet his team after meeting up with Naruto to show him his dazzling new variations of the Oiroke (Sexy) jutsu. He was happy that Naruto had given him such praise. It meant he was catching up to his role model, but if only he could beat him just once. 

Konohamaru felt himself being held in place to his scarf, and then pulled into an alley to his right. Konohamaru entered a fighting stance and noticed an enormous man holding his scarf. The man was easily eight feet tall and made a silence motion in front of his mouth. The man was wearing a large black cloak/robe-like outfit, it was similar to the 'Akatsuki' that all ninjas were supposed to report immediately if they saw one in the vicinity of Konoha. Konohamaru noticed there were no red clouds on this man's cloak however, and that his forehead protector was an unmarred and of Konohagakure. The man had strange eyes, he seemed to have no pupils or irises, and his hair was remarkably similar to Naruto's, just longer in the back, it was reaching his shoulders. The man gave Konohamaru a lecherous grin.

"I saw that jutsu you did out there… it was rather impressive." he said with a slightly sadistic tone in his voice.

Konohamaru sighed and gave him a stern look. _'Great, a pervert, he probably wants me to do the jutsu for him again.' _he thought to himself.

The man grinned even wider, and said something that surprised Konohamaru. "Can I make a suggestion? With this you'll finally be able to beat Naruto AND Sakura simultaneously… and he won't be mad at you, in fact you may make him into an even greater ninja."

Konohamaru raised an eyebrow before speaking, "What the hell are you talking about? How could Oiroke make him a better ninja?"

Konohamaru was too confused to notice that it seemed like the man knew exactly what Konohamaru himself wanted. The man crouched down on his knees and leaned close to Konohamaru, whispering something into his ear. Konohamaru began cackling in an almost evil fashion and got a face reminiscent of Yamato when he would try to scare people with his infamous 'Ghoul-eyes.' Konohamaru dashed out of the alley quickly, hoping to catch up to the remaining two members of Team 7 before they left Ichiraku. Left behind in the alley was the strange man who was laughing with happy grin on his face and shaking his head.

"Hey! Naruto! Sakura! Wait!" Yelled Konohamaru from across the street as he dashed as quickly as he could.

He had gotten lucky, Naruto, Sakura, Sai and Kakashi were just about to leave. Konohamaru hunched over to catch his breath, leaving Naruto puzzled as to why he came back.

"What's up Konohamaru?" asked Naruto, curious as to why he was in such a rush.

Konohamaru gave him a sinister grin, and turned his head towards Sakura with the grin still on his face.

"I just thought up a way to beat you both." He said to the two ninja before him.

Sakura cracked her knuckles as she prepared to pound Konohamaru, she had been embarrassed by him enough already that day. Before she could finish cracking her knuckles he performed a kage bunshin, making only one kage bunshin of himself.

Naruto sighed, "You already showed us this Kono-," Naruto was suddenly cut off by Konohamaru calling out the name of his new technique.

"Knockout Couple Jutsu!"

Sakura and Naruto's jaws practically fell to the floor. Kakashi's visible eye widened briefly before he fell to the ground laughing hysterically and literally rolling on the floor laughing in a fashion that didn't match his usual demeanor in the very least.

Sai tilted his head and actually laughed a little, "Oh I read about this in a book!," he said while laughing.

There before the four of them was a strange sight. Konohamaru had transformed himself into a naked Naruto, and his clone into a naked Sakura, and put Naruto holding himself on top of Sakura, brushing her cheek with his hand while smoke covered delicate parts. Naruto stood that making noises that you would expect to come from a toddler's mouth as his jaw hung open. Sakura was just staring with wide eyes and her jaw still hanging as well, Konohamaru couldn't' help but notice a little dribble of drool even coming out of Sakura's mouth! Konohamaru dispelled the transformation and the clone and began rolling on the floor laughing just like Kakashi before getting up and bolting off before Sakura decided to snap out of it and berate him like never before.

After a few seconds of the image gone, Naruto was the first to snap out of it. Naruto had dreams similar to that, but Konohamaru actually performing a jutsu to make it come to life had taken him completely off guard. He had never even thought of doing something like that. Something surprised Naruto even more though, and that was Sakura's reaction. She wasn't angry! She was just as shocked as he was! He too noticed the little trail of drool going down her chin as she still seemed to be in a daze with a 'dreamy far-off' look in her eyes. Naruto's eyes widened.

_'No way… her reaction… did she like the idea of me and her like that? Nah… she's just so shocked she can't rea-,' _His thoughts were cut short by something that removed all doubt from his mind. A small trail of blood trickled out of Sakura's nose. Naruto blushed furiously and gasped as he noticed it. _'What the hell!? Sakura did like that idea!' _

The gasp caused Sakura to snap out of it, making her shake her head and look around a little bit before becoming furious and a vein bulging out of her head. "WHERE DID THAT LITTLE BRAT GO!?" she screamed at the top of her lungs, she looked around and saw no sign of him, a smile on Sai's face, Kakashi still rolling on the floor laughing, gasping for air and banging his hand against the ground and Naruto just staring at her with a shocked look on his face.

The vein in Sakura's head bulged even more. "Naruto… What are you staring at?" She said with a venomous tone.

Naruto waved his hands in front of him as a scared expression dawned his face. "Oh uh nothing S-S-S-Sakura-chan!"

She sighed loudly and looked around, turning back towards Naruto to notice him still staring, the vein bulged out in her head once more as she cracked her knuckles. "Naruto… why won't you stop looking at me!" She seemed to turn a little red to him.

"Oh um… Sakura-chan well you have… something on your face." He said as he made a motion of rubbing his index finger against the skin between his nose and upper lip, he also made a motion of rubbing his thumb against the side of his chin. Sakura reached for her chin and realized she had a little drool on it, she wiped it away, embarrassed that she had been drooling but she could play that off from shock. When she went to wipe under her nose however… she was mortified to find the still wet trail of blood. She turned bright red and shrieked with embarrassment and ran all the way to her house without saying a word to the rest of her teammates. She immediately locked the door to her room when she got home and cried on the bed, something she rarely did as an adult.

It had been a couple of days since the incident with Konohamaru at Ichiraku and Naruto wasn't particularly looking forward to seeing Sakura, but knew they had to talk. She had skipped a couple of meetings and team training sessions, probably out of embarrassment. Naruto himself had been embarrassed, why had she reacted the way she did? He didn't understand, did she have feelings for him? Or was she just infatuated with him. He was curious and wanted to find out. After training with Sai for a while Naruto decided to head over to Sakura's house to talk with her. He rang the doorbell to her house and after about half a minute her mother answered.

"Ah you're Naruto right? How can I help you dear?"

Naruto smiled, it wasn't often that a random member of village was so nice to him. "I came to check up on Sakura, is it okay if I see her?"

Sakura's mother smiled. "I'm glad that's the reason you're here. She hasn't come out of her room in a few days and it seems to be related to you because she said under no circumstances am I to let you in." Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"So she doesn't want to see me?" Sakura's mother sighed.

"That's about the gist of it, but she can't stay in there forever, why don't you go in there and talk to her." Sakura's mother smiled at Naruto and handed him a small key. Naruto smiled and nodded and was guided towards Sakura's room.

Naruto couldn't help but look around in wonderment as he saw the Haruno home, it was such a nice place. And it was no wonder that Sakura turned out to be such a nice person, deep down anyways. Naruto wondered what it would be like to grow up in a place like this and not in a ramshackle little apartment. When they reached her door Sakura's mother knocked and a curt response came from within,

"What do you want?" the voice called sounding like it had come inbetween sobs.

Sakura's mother sighed and called out. "Sakura, enough is enough, you need to talk to your friend." Sakura stayed silent and her mother patted Naruto on the back, pointing at the door, motioning for him to go in. Naruto unlocked the door and stepped inside to see Sakura laying on top of a messy bed with her face buried in her pillows.

When he closed the door she looked up and gasped when she saw it was Naruto, turning bright red before lifting her pillow, laying her head down and covering herself with it.

"What do YOU want?" came her muffled voice from beneath the fabric. Naruto sighed, wondering why was she being like this. Naruto sat down on the other side of her bed facing away from her.

"I thought we should talk… I mean you seem to be blaming me for all this, but I didn't tell Konohamaru to do something like that." He heard Sakura continue sobbing underneath her pillow, albeit very muffled. "And I mean… I wanna know why you reacted the way you did Sakura-chan. Why did you seem to enjoy that sight so much? And now why are you embarrassed and mad at me?" Sakura's sobbing slowed down and eventually came to a stop, she lifted her pillows, pulled her head out and laid them back town, this time laying her head on top of them sideways, looking at his back. He was still facing the wall and showed no sign of looking her in the eye. Sakura let out a little sigh.

"Honestly I don't know why I reacted the way I did… when I saw it a billion things flashed through my mind… I mean… I'll admit I kind of liked the idea of what I was seeing but still… I don't understand why I liked the idea!"

Naruto scratched his head and turned towards her, making her heart skip a beat for whatever reason.

"Well… do you like me?" Sakura blushed and turned away from him.

"I don't know Naruto! I didn't think I did but now I just don't know. That's why I'm mad, because you've got me so confused! That and since you've made me confused about you, you've embarassed me in front of everyone!"

Naruto frowned a little bit and leaned in close to her, giving her a soft kiss on the cheek. Sakura turned even redder, and she started to tremble a bit before turning towards him and growling at him.

"Naruto… did you just kiss me?" Naruto nodded and gave her a small smirk.

"You turned red and trembled too."

Sakura turned even redder, but this scared Naruto, he didn't know if that was anger or embarrassment that was making her red.

"Naruto?" She asked, sounding meek, making the situation seem even more surreal to Naruto.

"Yeah Sakura-chan?" he answered as he looked into her eyes.

"Would you… do it again?" she asked quietly, making his eyes widen.

Without thinking Naruto leaned in and gave her a long soft kiss on the lips, making her close her eyes, tremble even more and whimper slightly. When he broke the kiss she took a few deep breaths before opening her eyes, pushing herself up and pulling him into a hug. She gave him a soft kiss on the lips and he returned it with gusto. When they finished the kiss they had a genuine smile on their face, it had been the first time for the incident.

A block away in a nearby park a large mysterious figure robed in a black garb sat on a bench, laughing as he shook his head and smiled.

"It's about damn time. Now he has someone who's so precious to him that he'll do the impossible to protect her and keep her happy." He looked towards the Hokage monument with a grin. "Just like I promised you bro."

The mysterious figure got up soundlessly and wandered into the forest, the only person who had any recollection of him was Konohamaru, but no one in the village believed him because no one had seen such a person enter or leave the village. Some of the veteran ninjas and vague recollections of a young ninja who had similar features many, many, many years ago. Many could not remember anything about the boy though… it's amazing the legacies that can be lost after such a terrible disaster like the Kyuubi attack isn't it? But perhaps… it's for the best.

* * *

_Wooooo all that in one sitting! You'll get to see who the mysterious figure is in chapter 2! Konohamaru's Dare!_


	2. Konohamaru's Dare!

_Author's Note: So yeah! It's now a two shot I guess! Spiffy nifty keen etc. etc. etc. the reason I decided to make this chapter was because I'm now working on a long NaruSaku fanfic called 'The Orange Prodigy' which won't feature the mysterious figure (an OC) in it, he'll be in another fanfic I might work on after Orange Prodigy known as "Shattered World" So here you are! Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I totally don't own Naruto, if I did, it'd probably more closely resemble Icha Icha Paradise._

* * *

"I double dog dare you to do it Konohamaru." said the apparent leader of the young Genin who stood in front of Konohamaru and his team. Konohamaru gulped loudly.

"Fine!" said Konohamaru, "But you owe us some serious ryo for doing the dare."

The other genin gave the young grandson of the third hokage a smug grin before motioning for him to go. Konohamaru and his team climbed over the fence and entered the old abandoned training ground. There had been many stories for many years that this particular training ground was haunted but Konohamaru wouldn't be scared of ghost.

"Um… Konohamaru-kun…" started Moegi.

"Yeah?" Asked Konohamaru, wanting her to spit it out.

"There isn't really such a thing as ghosts right?" She said as she looked around, here eyes wide and sweating a little.

Konohamaru shook his head. "Of course not! That's silly! If there was a ghost here I'm sure the village would have - oof!" he said as he tripped and face planted into a bed of old leaves, making his team stop and jump over to quickly."

"What happened Konohamaru?" asked Udon.

"Ugh, I dunno, I tripped over a gap or something next to that rock." Konohamaru said as he pointed towards a large stone.

Udon walked over to the stone and looked, his eyes widening a little bit. "Hey you guys! Look at this! This stone is covering some kind of hole, and there's a ladder leading down!"

Konohamaru got up and walked over to where Udon was standing with Moegi in tow. The three of them pushed the rock completely out of the way and looked down into the uninviting darkness.

"What do you think is down there?" asked Moegi, still a little scared by the whole situation.

"Only one way to find out…" said Konohomaru, trying to sound brave as he pulled out a torch from his pack and threw it down into the hole. About fifteen feet down the torch hit the ground but stayed lit, Moegi screamed as hundreds of bugs, mice, snakes and various other forest animals scattered away from the torch. Konohamaru let out a little sigh and began to climb down, his curiosity getting the better of him. Udon followed suit and Moegi climbed down after few seconds after much contemplation on her part.

Konohamaru picked up the still-lit torch and looked around, noticing lanterns on well made stone walls. He looked around and noticed they had descended into a hallway that only went one way. The three made their way down the hall, lighting the lanterns as they went which disturbed many bats and other animals whom had taken refuge in the strange facility. After about five minutes they came into a large chamber connected to several smaller rooms. They were a little shocked to find themselves in what looked like a laboratory. There were strange jars filled with what looked like body parts, snakes, snake skins and other strange things like plants and fruits. Konohamaru lit the lanterns in the room and found himself a little disgusted as he found what appeared to be several human skeletons laying in a corner, still clothed in their garbs, some even wore chuunin vests.

The three kept exploring the room, finding things like surgical tools, strange seals and shackles. Konohamaru and Udon were startled when they heard Moegi's scream come from one of the smaller rooms. The two dashed to help her but stopped in the doorway when they saw what she saw. Konohamaru was particularly surprised, his eyes widening and his jaw dropping as he pointed towards the object which made their female teammate scream.

There floating in a large water filled tank was a strange looking man, his hair was similar to Naruto's, but much longer, unkempt even, as if he hadn't maintained it for years. It still retained it's natural spiked shape though. He had a bloodied bandage on his forehead and his eyes were wide open, they seemed to have no pupil or irises, just sheer white. Except for what looked like a black pair of shorts he was nude, and huddled into a fetal position, he was bloated and obviously quite dead.

Konohamaru's lip quivered as his jaw stayed open. "Th-th-th-that's… that's the guy I was telling you about!"

Udon and Moegi's stares turned towards him.

"Th… That's the guy… who told me to play that prank on Naruto and Sakura… the one who gave me the idea." continued Konohamaru.

Udon and Moegi's eyes widened as they stared at Konohamaru like he was crazy. Konohamaru had played a prank on Naruto and Sakura over a month ago that had gotten them together. In fact, the three of them barely got to talk to Naruto anymore since when he wasn't out on missions looking for their last teammate he was spending time with Sakura.

"Are… are you sure Konohamaru?" asked Udon.

Konohamaru nodded violently. "Come on, we gotta tell the Hokage about this!" he said when he finished nodding.

The three nodded and dashed out of the room, out of the chamber and back up the hall to where the ladder was. They climbed up and scrambled out of the forest and over the fence, completely ignoring the genin team that had dared them who had stayed waiting for them to chicken out. They made their way to the Hokage's office and burst in without knocking.

"What is the meaning of this!?" Tsunade screamed as she shot up from her chair, bottle of sake still in hand.

"Tsunade! We found something in training ground 38! Get your ANBU guards and come quick!" Konohamaru yelled, sounding desperate.

Tsunade's eyes widened at the urgency in Konohamaru's voice, sobering her quickly. She dashed out the door with the three genin and ordered the two ANBU watching the door to come with her. They made their way back to the training ground and climbed over the fence quickly. Konohamaru lead them to where the rock still sat and jumped down the hole. Udon, Moegi, Tsunade, one ANBU and the second ANBU followed after in that order. Konohamaru dashed down the hall to the large chamber, when Tsunade saw it she gasped and her eyes hardened.

"This is just like one of Orochimaru's labs…" she said out loud, causing the two ANBU to look at each other and take an uneasy stance.

Konohamaru didn't stop at the chamber, he headed into the room with the tank and motioned for the others to follow him. Tsunade gasped and stared wide-eyed as she entered the room and looked at the tank.

"This… this was one of the three brothers." The three genin looked at her with quizzical looks while the ANBU started checking out the rest of the area.

"Back when the Sannin were accepting students, three brothers graduated from the academy and people thought that they could grow up to be the next Sannin because of their resemblance to us… the most famous of which became the fourth hokage." revealed Tsunade.

Konohamaru's eyes widened. _'This guy is the fourth hokage's brother?'_ he thought to himself.

"This brother was known as 'The Black Blanket of Konoha' because of his abilities… he'd smother his foes in terrifying visions with genjutsu or chakra manipulation, they'd be overcome with dread like a blanket was covering the sun. Most of his opponents became so frightened they couldn't fight anymore or took their own lives to escape it…" continued Tsunade, making Konohamaru swallow his saliva, this guy didn't sound like a cheery fellow to him. "He disappeared long before the fourth hokage was inaugurated and no one was sure what happened to him… I guess Orochimaru saw how powerful he was getting and decided to experiment on him. Orochimaru was his sensei, so he had plenty of opportunities to see his real strength."

The two ANBU decided then to burst into the room screaming. "HOKAGE-SAMA! THIS PLACE IS ABOUT TO EXPLODE, THE LANTERNS ARE BOOBY TRAPPED."

Tsunade's eyes widened as she grabbed the three genin under her arms and ran towards the ladder, following the ANBU. They each made one jump to get out of the building and sped away, hearing many loud explosions behind them. When the explosions quieted they returned to the place to find the tunnel completely collapsed with no hope of getting back down there. Tsunade sighed loudly.

"Well… at least those who died down there can rest now." Causing all those present to nod in agreement.

"Um… so Tsunade, what happened to the other brother? And why haven't we heard anything about this before?"

Tsunade sighed loudly. "The Fourth Hokage… well before he was Hokage he was the 'Yellow Flash of Konoha', and in the war against the rock country he decimated hundreds of ninjas single handedly. He and his brothers decided they would shed their last names to protect their families because the ninjas of rock would surely come seeking vengeance. And the story of the other two brothers are embarrassing… it was thought that the 'Black Blanket' had abandoned the village. And the third brother, my student became disillusioned with Konoha when his brother died sealing the fox and left. So it's not necessarily something we like to teach, about great ninjas who abandoned us."

Konohamaru nodded, it made sense to him, if stories like that got out, young ninjas might abandon the village seeking more… or enemy ninjas may look for the traitors to get information out of them.

"Come on, let's get to my office, we need to write a report about everything we saw down there." Konohamaru's team and the two ANBU nodded, heading towards the Hokage tower.

* * *

_So yeah, he's the fourth Hokage's brother. There's actually a nifty theme for their brotherhood that I quite enjoy, but you'll have to wait for Shattered world to elarn about it. That or pester the hell out of me in reviews. :P_


End file.
